MANANTIAL DE PASIONES
by Miranda Stavros
Summary: ACTUALIZADO Quiereme Hermione, le dijo Draco suplicante. Hazme el amor en este mismo lugar como la primera vez. Nunca más Malfoy,jamás me tocarás otra vez.¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme en paz?
1. Introducción a la historia

"_**Manantial de Pasiones."**_

_**Introducción.**_

**_Draco se ha casado por interés con alguien que odia. Un plan malévolo destrozará el corazón de su esposa, o tal vez él sea el que termine como nunca imaginó: enamorado de verdad Ella lo ama intensamente desconociendo que es parte de un innoble juego. En medio del amor, la venganza, la pasión y el odio, se desarrolla esta historia. _**

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a J.K.Rowling.

Hermione Granger era una mujer con carácter firme y decidido. Había quedado huérfana desde muy pequeña y tuvo que aprender a arreglárselas sola para manejar la Hacienda y la cuantiosa fortuna que sus padres le dejaran. Por esta razón, no había tenido tiempo para el amor y no es que fuera fea, no; pero vamos, que siempre lucía enfundada en vaqueros y sin gota de maquillaje y si le agregamos que no permitía que los peones se le subieran a las barbas ni abusaran de ella por su condición femenina, esto no ayudaba a que lo conociera; no había ninguno que quisiera arriesgarse a domar a "La Potranca", como la apodaban. Tenía un hermoso caballo llamado "Dragón" el cual era su compañero y confidente. Con eso de que las cosas se parecen a su dueño, el animal era fiero y solamente su ama, podía montarlo.

La mina aledaña era próspera y rica, la más productiva de toda la región. Pero en el fondo de su ser, más que poder y dinero, deseaba conocer al hombre que debía ser su compañero para toda la vida y padre de sus hijos.

Aún recordaba el momento en que siendo una niña, un rubio platinado le había dicho:

-Pobre del que se case contigo Granger. Siempre leyendo libros y con ese temperamento.

Ella le respondió con un puñetazo. ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

Extrañaba a sus amigos; Harry era productor de cine y Ronald, siguiendo la idea de los gemelos, era un empresario exitoso, ganas tenían de verse, tiempo era lo que no tenían. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el correr del agua de la cascada sobre su piel, tan pura y cristalina como su virgen corazón. Pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

Ajeno a todo esto se encontraba Draco Malfoy, un citadino con alma de bohemio y fama de playboy ganada a pulso. Mujeres tenía de sobra en medio de su vida de francachela, siempre en la página de sociales y en las revistas de mayor circulación del país. Había sin embargo, una mujer que le interesaba un poco más que las otras: Pansy Parkinson: una bella morena de atributos físicos insuperables, refinada, y conocida en los más altos círculos. Era la ideal para el momento en que se cansara de gozar de los placeres de la vida y decidiera casarse. Jamás lo haría con una mujer indigna de él y de su alcurnia, primero muerto. Su esposa tenía que ser una princesa, tal como su madre.

Uno de tantos días, en que fue a cobrar su cheque, su asesor financiero, le comentaba que su situación económica era deplorable, debía hacer algo y pronto.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora que haré? No sé trabajar, no sé hacer nada. Pansy me va a matar cuando lo sepa.

-Tanto como eso no querido- dijo la chica, que lo había oído todo. Pero comprenderás que una boda entre nosotros, no es una opción.

-¿Vas a dejarme? Tú no puedes, ¡Yo te amo! Dime que ya no sientes arder tu piel cuando me acerco.

Ella no respondió. Le gustaba ese hombre. Demasiado. Pero también le gustaba el tren de vida que Draco no podría ofrecerle, así que ideó un plan.

-¿Qué pensarías de un matrimonio por conveniencia?

-¿Y me lo pides tú? ¿No se supone que me quieres?

-Lo hago. Te casas con la primera tonta que encontremos, le quitas todo y te divorcias luego. Hazlo por mí por nuestro amor, mi dragoncito.

Se acercó a él y ambos fueron uno, una vez más como siempre.

-¿Quién es ella?

_**Continuará.**_


	2. Primero: La compra

"**Manantial de Pasiones."**

**Capítulo uno**

**La compra.**

**_¡Haré de tu vida un infierno después de la boda Granger¡Haberte rebajado a comprar compañía._**

**Los personajes no son míos sino de J.K Rowling.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y a los que no dejaron también, porque sé que leyeron ya que mis stats son altos y así lo indican. **

**Este es el primer capítulo. El anterior fue introducción.**

-Julia Oxford- señaló Pansy. Es una anciana con una fortuna considerable. La he elegido porque no durará mucho en este mundo, y por otro lado, no estaré celosa de que alguien me robe lo mío.

-Mi diosa- dijo el acariciando el contorno de su figura, nadie ocupará tu lugar en mi corazón. Eres muy inteligente. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que yo el gran Draco Malfoy se casaría con alguien de la edad de su abuela? Imagina cuando enviude, tú y yo recorriendo el mundo, por ti vale la pena el sacrificio.

-Salud- sonrió la morena dando una copa al muchacho.

Pero nada iba a resultar como ellos esperaban. Julia Oxford era nada menos que la abuela de Hermione, una mujer sumamente inteligente y fuerte como un roble, que daría todo por la felicidad de su pequeña. Ella había adquirido todos y cada uno de los bienes de la familia Malfoy, vendidos o rematados ante la precaria situación de nuestro protagonista. Y lo había hecho con su apellido de soltera… todo con el propósito de que Herms fuera la dueña absoluta y encontrara el amor.

La dama quería ver a su nieta felizmente casada, pues sabía que desde la última vez que se vieron, la castaña se había enamorado del muchacho. Y esto porque lo leyó en su diario personal, de otra forma no se hubiera enterado. Ya había trabajado mucho y era una gran mujer que merecía la dicha más grande. Y ella será la clave de esto, el instrumento necesario.

Miró el reloj. Las cinco en punto. Su abogado Stefan Manfred apareció ante ella.

-¿Hizo el traspaso de los bienes Malfoy a nombre de mi nieta?

Ante un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del hombre, la mujer continuó:

-Por ningún motivo, el joven Draco debe enterarse ni de esto ni de mi parentesco con mi Hermione. Que siga creyendo que el matrimonio se celebrará entre él y yo. Si no es por amor, será por ambición pero la nenita tendrá el mejor esposo. Lo que merece. Y ese Don Juan de pacotilla se convertirá en un hombre de verdad. Como que me llamo Julia Oxford.

-Señora. El caballero en cuestión ya está aquí.

Draco se había esmerado en su vestir. Conquistar a la vieja sería pan comido. Miró la casa: enorme, digna, parecía un palacio, mucho mejor que cualquiera de las propiedades de su padre. Por dentro, el buen gusto predominaba; obras de arte consistentes en cuadros, esculturas, tapices, todo lo fascinaba.

-Draco, que placer verlo por esta su casa.

-Señora luce usted regia. El placer es mío- y besó su mano.

-Pero siéntese, se lo ruego. Como usted sabe, yo soy una mujer madura, inadecuada para alguien como usted, pero yo le tuve aprecio a su padre y es por eso que esto mas que un matrimonio, será un negocio que lo ayudará.

-Señora yo…-dijo él un tanto avergonzado.

-Calle y escuche, se lo suplico. Estoy enferma y necesito compañía en mis últimos momentos. Es todo lo que pido. Y a cambio todo esto será suyo.

-Sólo le pido que firme un contrato en el avala que cumplirá su palabra, pues no es desconfianza claro, sin embargo, temo que me deje por las delicias del amor y se arrepienta.

A Draco le agradó la franqueza de Julia, y firmó sin leer.

-Muy bien querido. Ahora habrá boda cuando y en las circunstancias en que yo lo disponga.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-La boda será con mi nieta, no conmigo.

-¿Qué dice usted¡Me engañó!

-Escúchame bien. Sabía de tus planes para conmigo y decidir usar como arma en tu contra tu misma codicia. Mi nieta es ahora dueña de todo lo Malfoy y lo será de todo lo mío. No me mires así. Ibas a venderte, yo te compro. Compro un esposo para mi nieta.

-¡Me niego!

-Has firmado ya. Si no accedes, irás a la cárcel. Ella te adora, a pesar de que eres un vago sin oficio ni beneficio. Tu fortuna a cambio de irte al campo, una bella y joven esposa que te ame, no como esa mujerzuela de Parkinson.

-No tengo opción.

-Hermione o la ruina.

-¿Granger? No- dijo el hombre. Cualquiera menos ella. La odio, la detesto. Es campirana, le falta mundo.

La anciana le atravesó la cara.

-Mi nieta es pura, noble, inteligente, vale más que cualquiera. Que hubiera querido yo para ella sino un Harry Potter, pero no puede mandar en su corazón y es a ti a quien quiere y la cortejarás. Tú eres el dueño de la Hacienda "Las Serpientes". Irás a habitarla, diciendo que quieres trabajarla, hasta que pidas su mano y se casen. Un error y lo pierdes todo. Ni una palabra a mi nieta, que ella no sabe nada.

Pero el joven no le creyó.

Vivir en un pueblucho. Y con Granger. Su futuro dependía de quien más odiaba. ¿Quería un esposo? Pues eso tendría. Y una torcida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Poco después la abuela partió a la Hacienda de "El Fénix" a ver a su nieta.

Un peón interrumpió a Mione, mientras daba clase a los niños. Con ellos no era ruda, sino cariñosa y tierna.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tiene visita.

Detrás del hombre la muchacha distinguió una dulce figura.

-¡Abuela¿Por qué no me avisaste de tu llegada? Hubiera preparado una fiesta de bienvenida.

Ambas se abrazaron y sonrieron.

-Si te molesto, me voy. Julia sabía que nada más lejos de la realidad.

-¡Noooo! Me hacías tanta falta- y exhaló un suspiro.

Poco después en el comedor, ambas platicaban.

-Hijita- Me preocupas debieras tener un hombre a tu lado que te ayude. No me gusta que estés tú sola con los peones.

-Abuela- contestó la chica. Yo puedo sola con todo. Soy muy feliz. Un hombre es un estorbo.

-Me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad, cielo. Luego tu abuelo y yo nos enamoramos.

- Lo que quiero decir, querida es que te puedes encontrar con un mal hombre que te busque por interés. Y además, me han pedido permiso para cortejarte- sonrió pícaramente la señora.

-¿Quien?

-A su momento lo sabrás.

Malfoy iba en su coche por la carretera cuando el ruido de una cascada lo detuvo. Pensó bajarse a refrescar su rostro, cuando al hacerlo ,lo que vió lo dejó sin habla: Hermione se despojó de sus ropas, para bañarse en el manantial pero eso no era lo que provocaba su sed, sino .u piel bronceada, sus pechos perfectos, su hermoso cuello de cisne y sus piernas torneadas, largas y firmes.

¡Cómo pudo cambiar tanto! Ya ni siquiera tenía ese cabello de estropajo sino suaves ondas cubriéndole la espalda.

Granger… no me lo pones fácil.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
